Wered
|} Die Asiatische Elefantenkuh Wered (Ivrit: ורד) lebt seit 2007 im Zoo der israelischen Stadt Kirjat Motzkin nahe Haifa. Wered wurde am 01.06.1991 im Zoo Ramat Gan in der Nähe von Tel Aviv geboren. Sie ist das siebte von zwölf Kälbern der dortigen Zuchtkuh Warda und eine Tochter des Zuchtbullen Motek. Bei ihrer Geburt lebten im Zoo Ramat Gan noch ihr älterer Bruder Alexander und die älteren Schwestern Lilly und Phoebe, die aber in den Folgejahren nach Münster und nach Kanada abgegeben wurden. Die Geburten ihrer jüngeren Geschwister und Halbgeschwister hat sie im Zoo miterlebt, der seine Elefanten ohne Pflegerkontakt hält. Wered selbst wurde von ihrem Vater gedeckt und brachte in Ramat Gan zwei Kälber zur Welt. Am 11.10.1996, also mit 5 Jahren, 4 Monate und 10 Tagen, wurde von ihr ein Kuhkalb geboren, das aber am selben TagBirths of Asian elephants at the Ramat Gan Safari in its history, auf www.asianelephant.net aufgrund von VerletzungenZoological Center Tel Aviv, Ramat Gan, Israel, auf www.zoonews.co.uk gestorben ist. Außerdem gebar sie am 09.04.2000 ein weiteres Kuhkalb, das Victoria genannt wurde, aber im Alter von einem Monat starb. Wereds Mutter Warda hatte sich der Enkelin angenommen und ließ ihre Tochter nicht an ihr Kalb heran. Anfang 2001 kam aus dem Port Lympne Wild Animal Park die Asiatin La Petite, die als gefährlich galt. Sie gebar im Mai 2002 ein Kuhkalb, das sie nach der Geburt tötete. Die Bemühungen um ihre Integration gingen fehl, da Wered sie häufig angriff und La Petite bei einer solchen Attacke verletzt wurde. Daher wurde sie von der Gruppe getrennt, bis sie 2006 ihre Tochter La Belle gebar und gut annahm. Seitdem konnte sie zunehmend günstig in die Gruppe integriert werden, während anscheinend Wered stattdessen nach verschiedenen Auseinandersetzungen in der Familie getrennt mehrere Monate getrennt gehalten werden musste. Zudem sollte vermieden werden, dass sie erneut von ihrem Vater gedeckt wurde. Da der Hay-Park-Zoo in Kirjat Motzkin für seine neue Elefantenanlage geeignete Tiere suchte, bot Ramat Gan ihm Wered zusammen mit ihrer neun Jahre jüngeren Schwestern Vivi an, die ebenfalls aus der Nähe ihres Vaters gehalten werden sollte. Am 15.05.2007 reisten die beiden Schwestern in den Zoo Kirjat Motzkin, wo sie seitdem zu zweit leben. Auch dort soll es zu leichten Auseinandersetzungen gekommen sein, die ebenfalls jeweils von Wered ausgingen, allerdings wohl weniger heftig waren als in Ramat Gan. In Kirjat Motzkin werden die beiden jungen Kühe im geschützten Pflegerkontakt gehalten. Literatur *Von Ramat Gan nach Kiriat Motzkin (Hay Park Zoo), IL: 0,2 Asiatische Elefanten, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 11 (Juli 2007), S. 21. *Joachim Endres: Elefanten in Israel - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 1-8 (hier: S. 3 und 8 zu Wered). Weblinks *Wered (Weked) at Kiriat Motzkin zoo, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Hai Park Zoo in Kiriat Motzkin, Fotos von Wered und Vivi auf www.asianelephant.net. *התושבות החדשות בקריית מוצקין: שתי פילות אסייאתיות, Bericht von der Überführung aus Ramat Gan auf www.ynet.co.il. *Zoological Center Tel Aviv, Ramat Gan, Israel, Bericht zu den Elefanten mit Angaben zu Wereds Kälbern auf www.zoonews.co.uk. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Zoogeburt Kategorie:Israel Kategorie:Zoo Ramat Gan Kategorie:Zoo Kirjat Motzkin Kategorie:Zuchtkuh